Something About Us
by princess-of-queens
Summary: Song-Fic -"Open up," he demanded coldly as his hand moved down to my pelvic plating. When I did not open my port cover he moved his hand from my head and wrapped it tightly around the back of my neck, "I said open up," he ordered.- Bitch By Dope.


Universe: Transformers G1  
Rating: NC-17  
Characters (Main): Starscream, Megatron  
Pairing: StarXMegs  
Warnings: Sexual Content, sexual assault.  
Song-Fic One-Shot

Song: BITCH by Dope

-  
Starscream's POV

_There's something about the way we fit,  
There's something about this psycho trip. _

I sighed heavily as I leaned over the table in the main control room, my eyes scanning over a data pad that Soundwave had left behind. Honestly, it was full of pointless information that meant nothing to the Decepticons, nor the Autobots.

I smiled when I heard footsteps entering the room and slowly make their way over to where I was standing. My wings twitched when I tilted my head just enough to see over my shoulder.

"Mighty Megatron," I acknowledged him. He huffed air as he leaned his torso over me. I turned my head back to continue reading the data pad but I jumped when Megatron pushed his chest into my back, his hands wondering up and down the sides of my frame. I closed my eyes and moaned lightly when he pressed his lips to my neck and grinned. I pushed the data pad aside and laid my chest across the table. Megatron's wrapped his arms around me, his finger's digging into my lower plating. I laughed as I bucked my hips upwards, my lower back ramming into his pelvic plating. Megatron growled and bit down on my neck as he penned me to the table.

_There's something about the way we groove  
Something's got me and I just can't seem to choose_

I gasped and tried to pull away from him, but he was stronger than me. He slowly eased his fangs away from my neck as he snickered to himself. My anger started to grow inside of me. My sharp talons lashed out, slicing anything and everything in their path. Megatron brought one of his hands up and rested it on top of my head, he grunted as he slammed my head down on the table and held it down. I closed me eyes and tried to calm myself, my hands slowly lowered back down to the table. He kept his hand on my head while his free hand played with the thin wires on my hip joint.

"Open up," he demanded coldly as his hand moved down to my pelvic plating. When I did not open my port cover he moved his hand from my head and wrapped it tightly around the back of my neck, "I said open up," he ordered. I rolled my eyes as he spread my legs a little further and allowed my pelvic plating and port cover to slide open. I moaned loudly as he circles the rim of my port with his thumb.

_I want you,  
I hate you. _

"My little seeker is already wet and ready," he hummed as he picked my up and whirled me round. He gently laid me down on the table on my back, he was careful not harm on wings. Megatron brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked the tip with a smirk on his wicked face, "You are so very delicious, Starscream. Don't you agree?" He asked as he suddenly leaned forward and forced his thumb into my mouth. My glossa wrapped around his thumb as I tasted my own transfluid. Megatron seemed pleased with himself as he pulled his thumb out of my mouth, letting it linger on the edge of my lip before pulling away.

I felt my anger returning as he laughed at me. I bared my fangs as I pushed him away from me. He lost his balance and fell backwards, landing hard on his back. He glared up at me with a frown on his face.

"Did you hit your poor little head?" I teased him, placing my hands on my hips, "Good things there is nothing up there to hurt," I laughed. Megatron growled as he reached out and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down on top of him.

_There's something about the way we slide,  
There's something about this psycho ride. _

I groaned as I lifted my head off Megatron's chest and rubbed my forehead. Megatron's hands gently rubbed the smooth plating of my shoulders. A smirk crept across my face as I slid down the length of Megatron's body. I settled down between his legs as I kissed his inner thigh. His frame trembled as his pelvic plating and spike cover slid open. His large spike appeared in front of me, fully erected and waiting.

I happily reach up, letting the tips of my fingers scrape down his spike. I watched his expression change from a scowl to a tranquil sneer. I gripped the base of his spike while my mouth took the rest of him. His hips jerked forward, nearly gagging me. I let my glossa flicker across the tip of his spike as I took him all the way back into my throat, repeating it again and again. Megatron shouted my name. I smirked as I pulled his spike out of my mouth.

_There's something about the things we do,  
Something's got me and I just can't seem to choose _

Megatron sat up and snaked one arm round my hips, lifting me up above his spike. He positioned himself beneath me as he eased his spike into my port. I moaned as he stretched my port. His long member filled me up, I could feel his tip hit the edge of my tanks. My hips shifted forward as Megatron rolled his hips up, thrusting up into me. I shrieked, my claws resting on his chest as I threw my head back.

He arched his back as he started pumping into me at a steady rhythm. Each time he thrusted into me he find a new spot that caused me to cry out and moan. I clenched my port around his spike, earning a unruly howl from Megatron.

_Never say no,  
I'm ready to go. _

An urge to take control hit me, I supported my weight on my hands as I pushed off him and back down. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at me. I was surprised to see him smile back at me. His breathing became rapid, as did mine. He grabbed hold of my upper arms and lifted his hips up as he pulled me back down. I could hardly hear anything over our breathing as we both panted and shouted. Megatron refused to slow down as he rammed his spike into me. I felt my overloud coming, and it was coming hard and fast.

I licked my lips as I looked down at him, watching him as he threw his head from side to side, enjoying himself. As if he felt me starring at him, he looked up at me and our eyes locked on to each other. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. He gave me a almost friendly smile as he continued drilling into me.

_We're out of control,  
But I can't let you go. _

I reached down and wrapped my hands around his throat. He coughed and gasped for air, his hands clawing at mine trying to pull me away. I growled as I leaned my weight onto my arms, which only choking Megatron even more.

A throaty, dark laugh echoed behind my lips as I watched Megatron struggle beneath me. His hands shot up and his fingers dug into my face and jaw. Although we were focusing on killing each other, we had not paused or even slowed down with interfacing. He still thrusted his spike into me and I still smoothly rolled my hips to match his speed.

_The one I love I hate,  
So I contemplate. _

His hands slowly moved down to my neck as I threw my head back and screamed his name as he started pumping faster and deeper. My hands loosened up around Megatron's neck as his tightened around mine. Megatron sat up and rested his forehead against my chest. I cried out until I lost my breath and became lightheaded. Megatron, feeling me start to fall off his lap, retracted his hands away from my throat. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me down with him as he laid back down on his back.

He thrusted into me, pausing when he felt my port tighten around his spike. I screamed as I hit my own overload. My transfluid coating Megatron's spike and dripping down onto his lower plating. My legs buckled as they squeezed around Megatron's sides. I completely collapsed on top on his chest, I could feel that Megatron was coming close to his overload as well. I licked my lips as he continued to thrust his hip forward, sending his spike deeper each time. My frame shivered every time he pulled out and slammed back in.

_The one I love I hate,  
I could suffocate. _

Suddenly, Megatron's body stiffened and his hands around me constricted, holding me as close as possible. I gasped as his spike released warm transfluid into my tanks. He panted my name a couple of times before finishing inside of me. He relaxed and calmed himself as he laid his head back on the floor. I kicked out my legs as he pulled his spike out, I could hear our transfluid puddle on Megatron's lower plating.

"Get off of me," I hissed as I ripped myself out of his arms and jumped to my feet. I quickly closed my port cover and plating, trapping some of the fluids inside for me to clean later. Megatron smiled up at me and placed his hands behind his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and snarled down at him.

"Starscream, you have a mess to clean up," Megatron laughed as he looked down at the drying transfluid on his spike and stomach. His spike cover and plating slide back into place as he started to stand back up.

"As if," I turned away from him, my wings spread wide on my back, "you are the one who made the blasted mess in the first place." Megatron's fist clenched tightly and he ran toward me, throwing a punch at the back of my head. But to his surprise I ducked and he stumbled in front of me. I snorted as I spun around, kicking him in the chest as he turned to face me. The force from my attack spent him to the floor. I tilted my head as he picked himself up on his hands and knees.

"Loosing your touch, dearest Megatron?" I asked as he bent down and placed my long talons under his chin, forcing him to look up at me, "Or do you finely have a weakness?"

"I am Megatron," he spit in my face, "I have no weaknesses, I fear nothing."

_The one I love I hate,  
But the sex is great. _

I leaned closer to him, my hot breath rolling over his face. He closed his eyes and held back a moan. I pressed my lips to his, my glossa tracing the shape of his mouth. My free hand cupped the side of his face and pulled him closer, deepening him in my kiss. I pulled away slowly, leaving him wanting more.

"Do you like that?" I whispered.

"I love it," He sighed as he rested his forehead against mine. I laughed and pushed him away as I stood back up. I watched as Megatron also found his way back to his feet.

"I hate to say it, Starscream, but I love the things you do," he smirked. I growled as I stormed out of the room.

"I truly hate you, Megatron," I yelled, "You are a fool."

_I love to hate you._


End file.
